Cómo dar la noticia
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Sango se entera de que será madre y es tiempo de darle la noticia a su esposo. Y eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... unas mil veces más fácil. • Reto de cumpleaños. Para SanLay.-


**Discla****imer. **Nooooup, nada me pertenece más que la viñeta.

Este pequeño relato está dedicado **SanLay** por su cumpleaños. Como ya deben saber, en el foro ¡Siéntate! hay retos de cumpleaños, en donde la cumpleañera deja una lista de regalos posibles. Yo tomé "Sango le cuenta al monje Miroku que será padre". Esto es lo que salió.

**Link:** www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/8850002 1/1/Cumpleaños-de-SanLay

SanLay, no te conozco mucho, pero espero hacerlo en un futuro c: Espero que disfrutes del regalito, que está bien tarde, pero que igualmente va con cariño. Amo la pareja y te amo por hacer que escriba de ellos. Me salió cursi, pero bleeeeeeeh. :p

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

#_Cómo dαr lα noticiα_

Lo que da **miedo** siempre, es la posible **reacción**.  
(Y esa capacidad innata para hacerse la cabeza no ayuda ni un poquito)

Sango comenzó a caminar en la cabaña de acá para allá sin parar.

Pensó repetidamente "¡Ojalá Kagome estuviera aquí!". Incluso más que durante su casamiento, añoró la presencia de su amiga. Ojalá pudiera compartir con ella ese momento, así no estaría así de jodidamente nerviosa (o, aunque sea, tendría con quién sobrellevarlo).

Miroku no tardaría en llegar y ya no sabía qué más hacer ni cómo encarar el tema. La anciana Kaede, con las arrugas cruzando su rostro, le comentó con una sonrisa la sorpresiva (y no tanto, después de su continua luna de miel) noticia. Sango primero entró en shock, ya luego lo aceptó, y para el final, se moría de los nervios.

¿Con qué cara le iba a decir a Miroku que estaba embarazada? ¿Qué palabras iba a usar? ¿Qué expresión iba a poner él? Joder, ¿y si de pronto pegaba media vuelta y huía de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo?

Lo molería a golpes, mínimo. Un _Hiraikotzaso_ por la cabeza solucionaría bastante bien las cosas. Eso, y atarlo de manos y pies, llevarlo al sótano y mantenerlo ahí hasta que se le pasara lo imbécil.

Intentó tranquilizarse. Respiró hondo dos o tres veces (o quizá, cinco o seis), y miró por la ventana por décima vez en la mañana. No había rastro de Miroku.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo de aquí para allá mientras pensaba en distintos inicios de conversación.

_¿Recuerdas que Kagome nos comentó lo del condón cierta vez? Pues, deberíamos haber usado alguno, ya sabes._

Noup.

Se acercó a la ventana. Aún nada. Rin pasó corriendo delante de la cabaña con un muchacho siguiéndola de cerca, entre risas.

_¿Cómo es que se dice? Ah, sí, estoy preñada._

No, no, aún sonaba mal.

Se acercó de nuevo a la ventana. Creyó vislumbrarlo a lo lejos y entró en pánico. Estaba a punto de empezar a hiperventilar cuando enfocó un poco más la vista y se dio cuenta que era solo un anciano gritándole a alguien con el bastón en alto. Suspiró, aliviada.

_De acuerdo, Miroku, es hora de que te lo diga. Estoy embaraza y el niño es tuyo._

Eso parecía lo más acertado. ¿De quién más iba a ser? ¿De Kami-sama?

Se tomó la cabeza y murmuró algo por lo bajo. Fuera se escucharon murmullos.

—De acuerdo, nos veremos luego, InuYasha —saludó el monje. Sango se llevó una mano al pecho. ¡Y cómo se le había pasado por alto que ya estaba allí!

Las siguientes palabras de InuYasha no las escuchó porque había empezado a girar de acá para allá buscando un lugar dónde esconderse. La puerta se abrió justo cuando ella intentaba meterse debajo de la mesa.

—¿Qué has perdido, Sanguito?

—¿EH? Nada, nada, Su Excelencia.

—¿Aún con lo de "Su Excelencia"? —rió el monje, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a él. Había dejado los dos pesados paquetes que cargaba a un lado; joyas que había ganado de algún exorcismo, lo más seguro. Sango soltó una risita nerviosa y permitió que el hoshi la besara lentamente, cálido.

Se separaron al rato, mientras él tomaba asiento en la mesa, pasándose una mano por el cabello oscuro. Observó a su ahora esposa tomar asiento frente a él y sonreírle. La encontraba bellísima. Cada día que pasaba era más bella, increíblemente.

Constantemente temía que siguiera con esas locuras de ir a hacer su trabajo de exterminadora, ya que eso de permanecer en la casa y hacer sociales con la anciana Kaede y demás señoras de la aldea, le agradaba poco y nada. La mayoría de las peleas entre ellos (peleas que terminaban en dulces reconciliaciones en su cama), se debían a la preocupación del monje de que su mujer retomara sus armas y se largara a enfrentar a algún demonio.

Y eso la hacía más bella. Su independencia y fuerza; esa sonrisa pícara que tenía cuando él pasaba su vista por el cuerpo desnudo; la mirada poderosa y ferviente cuando se enojaba… Bueno, ¿qué no le gustaba de ella, en todo caso?

Suspiró.

—¿Estás cansado? —murmuró ella, tomándole la mano.

El monje levantó la mirada azul hasta posarla en Sango.

—Algo así —sonrió—. InuYasha me tiene preocupado.

La mirada de la exterminadora se oscureció.

—Sigue yendo al pozo cada tres días, ¿cierto?

El monje asintió, apesadumbrado.

—Ya ha pasado casi un año —continuó Sango, mirando la mesa. Largos meses sin la chica del futuro. Sin duda, debía ser más duro para InuYasha que para ellos dos.

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

—Preferiría dejar eso de lado por ahora —siguió él—. ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

Sango empalideció.

_Visitar a Kaede y enterarme que espero un crío._

_Mi figura se irá por el caño._

—Em… pues nada, en realidad.

El monje incluso había entrecerrado los ojos. Conocía a Sango casi como la palma de su mano (ahora sana, y sólo _maldita_ para con ella), y algo estaba ocultando. Algo la perturbaba. Le corría la mirada.

YA. ¡Se había encontrado con otro hombre! Seguro ese tipo… el lechero… Era su culpa por dejarla tanto tiempo sola. Ya había encontrado otro hombre. Oh, Kami-sama, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había permitido que eso ocurriera?

La miró, lastimado. Le tomó la mano con fuerza. Sango abrió los ojos, asustada.

—De acuerdo, ¿con quién me engañas?

_¿Qué?_

La mujer dejó unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

—¿De qué hablas?

El monje la miró seriamente. La chica tenía una ceja levantada, una mueca divertida.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a aquel monje depravado que ella era capaz de engañarlo, con lo que disfrutaba estar a su lado? Más seguro era que hiciera un voto de castidad a que probara a otro hombre, y eso que disfrutaba del sexo, con lo experta que se estaba volviendo en eso.

Incluso era sorprendente que no se quedara embarazada antes.

Se había acercado a Kaede cuando su periodo nunca apareció y habían comenzado los típicos síntomas, que escondía de Miroku con extrema cautela, pues… nada de alarmarse, ni a él ni a ella misma.

Miroku suspiró, ahora más aliviado.

—Entonces es otra cosa —sonrió él.

A pesar de que él no creía en las esposas que instalaba el matrimonio, no podía imaginarse a la exterminadora con otro hombre sin que le dieran ganas de asesinar cruelmente a alguien.

Así que sí… era un gran alivio saber que lo que ocultaba Sango no era específicamente que estaba probando _cosas_ con otro hombre. (Cosas que él disfrutaba hacerle probar, y no… no permitiría que otro ser se acercara con las mismas intenciones.)

—¿Qué ocurre? —la instó.

Ahora la observaba medio preocupado, medio divertido. Sango tenía la mejor cara de pánico plantada en su semblante. Tanto era el miedo que reflejaba que hasta le entraban ganas de reír; sin embargo, que sintiera miedo de decirle algo significaba una profunda grieta en su relación.

—No, nada.

—Sango…

—Realmente, no es nada, Su Excelencia.

El monje la observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo me llamas "Su Excelencia" cuando estás nerviosa o estamos _jugando._ Y estoy seguro de que no estamos jugando.

_Porque no tengo ninguna parte palpitante entre medio de mis piernas rogando acercarse a ti._

Sango soltó una risita nerviosa.

—No sé cómo decirlo.

—Sólo dilo.

Miroku estaba perdiendo la calma que lo caracterizaba. Era todo un misterio lo que escondía Sango y estaba volviéndolo loco de a poco.

Sango seguía refinando en su mente la mejor forma de llevar a cabo la charla.

_¿Recuerdas las sesiones de sexo salv…? No._

_¿Recuerdas la charla de la abeja y la flor?... No._

_Cuando dos personas se quieren… Joder, no._

El silencio se estaba volviendo denso y Miroku estaba presentando signos de impaciencia (y hambre). Seguía tomando la mano de su esposa con tranquilidad, mirando las expresiones en el rostro de Sango. Había estado a punto de hablar dos o tres veces, pero había vuelto a cerrar la boca, cosa que hizo que Miroku soltara más de un suspiro molesto.

—¡Ya! ¡Sango!

—¡No me apures!

_GRRRR. Habla, mujer._

—De acuerdo —murmuró Miroku, apretando el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar—. Volveré mañana por la mañana y tal vez ya tengas la respuesta.

Sango entornó los ojos e intentó no golpearlo. Si él estuviera en su posición sabría lo difícil que era encarar el tema.

Ella estaba sumamente feliz con la noticia, de eso no había duda. El tema era la reacción de él. Temía que de pronto ya no sintiera tantos deseos de seguir a su lado. Si bien alguna vez le dijo que quería formar una familia con ella… ellos aún eran jóvenes… y ella se pondría como una vaca… y él ya… ¿y si la dejaba de querer?

Hacía tiempo deseaba ser la única madre de los hijos de Miroku, pero si eso significaba que él se alejaría… ya no estaba tan segura del resto.

Pero… a esas alturas, lo único que quedaba era develar el misterio, ¿no?

—Estoy… yo…

—¿Sí?

Miroku la miraba con curiosidad. Como si fuera un bicho que hasta ahora nunca había emitido sonido, y de pronto descubría que podía hablar.

Se sentía como un bicho de esos, dicho sea de paso.

—Pues… no… ya sabes… no me bajó la regla.

Miroku frunció el ceño.

—Desde hace un mes y medio, un poco más tal vez...

El monje pasó a alzar las cejas y mirarla con los ojos grandes, grandes, como dos lunas llenas.

—¿Me estás diciendo…?

Sango tomó aire.

—¿Estás… embarazada?

La exterminadora no encontró el aire tomado cuando quiso responder. Asintió dos veces con la cabeza, aunque ni siquiera se sentía capaz de moverse.

Miroku le soltó la mano y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, sin dejar de mirarla con sorpresa.

Silencio absoluto.

Sango temió que tomara la mesa, se la tirara encima como método de distracción, se tirara por la ventana, rodara un rato y siguiera corriendo aldea adentro.

—Nosotros… —comenzó él, clavando la vista en la mesa—. Estamos esperando un hijo…

—Sí.

La voz se le quebró en el camino.

Miroku levantó la vista y la fijó en los ojos cristalinos de Sango. Y, sorprendentemente para ella, sonrió.

—No llores, porque lloraré también.

La exterminadora soltó una risa, casi entre hipidos. Él se levantó de la silla y se acercó, arrodillándose ante ella. Sango lo miró, confundida. Miroku le sonrió, observándola con los ojos lagrimosos, antes de ocultar la cabeza en su abdomen y abrazarla con fuerza.

Sango había olvidado la última vez que lloró tanto de felicidad como esa vez. Entendió el porqué Miroku la acompañó en el llanto; una paz increíble le llenó el alma e hizo que lo amara un poco más de lo que ya lo amaba.

Estuvieron un rato así, sin contar el tiempo pasado. Sin sentirse presionados por nada. Libres, felices, a salvo.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Miroku aún tomaba una mano de ella, mientras con su mano libre acariciaba su rostro.

—Esto no significa que dejaremos de tener relaciones, Sanguito.

La exterminadora rió y echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado antes de estamparle un beso terrible en los labios. Miroku rió.

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz y lleno como en ese momento.

Sin poder evitarlo, se imaginó la cara de terror de InuYasha cuando sus niños corrieran a tomarle las orejas. Rió con más fuerzas y besó a Sango en todo el rostro, con besos cortitos que se extendieron al cuello y lograron soltar más risitas de parte de ella.

De repente, ambos estuvieron al mismo tiempo seguros de que eran las personas más felices que pisaban la tierra, en ese momento y en todas las épocas existentes.

**—Fin.**


End file.
